Sensory Stimulation
by Roxy Leigh Blue
Summary: Allow me to seduce your senses with five sensory themed SasuNaru oneshots. Complete!
1. Taste

**I come up with this in bed last night. I was watching a movie and it just came. On another note, I am temporaroy without a good comp so until my laptop arrives, this will be it!**

_Oral Fixation._

Naruto had an oral fixation, he was never seen without something in his mouth. Gum, lollypops, pocky, senbon. It didn't matter as long as he could chew and or suck on it. His current fixation was a chopstick. For the last week he had chewed the end to splinters, not noticing it. Naruto never realised that he had an oral fixation.

Sasuke did not have an oral fixation, though he took firm notice in Naruto's. Gum made his eyes hood, pocky drove him crazy. But when Naruto began sucking on a lollypop, Sasuke had to get up and leave. He had been ready to throttle Hinata when she presented Naruto with a long, thick multicoloured lollypop. The sight of it going in and out f his mouth in slso strokes; the slurping sounds the blond made. This drove sasuke over the edge and made him-

"Nngh."

Naruto stopped sucking his lollypop, his blue eyes so innocently boring into Saske's lusted black pools. "You okay Sasuke?"

Sakura snickered. "He's fine Naruo. I think he might just want a suck."

Sasuke smothered another groan as Naruto held the glistening, saliva coated sugar stick to him. "All you have to o is ask."

Putting his hand over Naruto's he pulled it closer, puting his lips over it and pulling out out. His eyes neverleft Naruto's, delightling in the rosy blush and heated gaze that he was giving. "Delicious." He whispered.

Naruto nodded. He gave a small goran as Sasuke licked his lips. Standing, he turned to Sasuke and grabbed his hand. "We're leaving. Now."

Sasuke obliged and sent a smirk to Sakura who winked and continued to fight off a nose bleed.

XOX

Sasuke sighed contentedly as Naruto curled into him, the morning sun shining on his tan face. He looked utterly adorable curled up in one of Sasuke's night shirts, the Uchiha fan proudly displayed on the back. His blue eyes flitted open and he smiled sleepily at Sasuke. "Morning Sasuke, you wanna take a shower with me and then we'll have breakfast?"

Sasuke nodded, smiling as Naruto winced and limped to the bathroom. He heard the shower running and chuckled.

Sasuke decided that an oral fixation was most definately a good thing.

_Owari x_

**I hope you all liked this guys.**

**Squish x**


	2. Smell

**Okay, this one is smell.**

**Dedicated to: Elvira because she gave me the idea to turn it into a collection.**

_Bittersweet._

Everyone had their own specific scent, Naruto knew this. His heightened senses allowed him to tell his friends apart by their own specific smell. Sakura smelled of freshly cut grass with a hint of cinnamon; Naruto attributed this to her calm nature, but could be violent if need be. Iruka was like fresh baked apple pie; comforting. Hinata smelled of lavender; she was Naruto's calm place. Whenever he had a particularly difficult mission Hinata was always waiting with open arms and sweet raspberry tea. Shikamaru was a strange combination of rain and peppermint. Relaxed yet strong.

Before he had left for sound, Sasuke had always smelled of nutmeg and blood. Depressing and comforting; very contradicting. His particular scent always left Naruto full of unanswered questions.

His questions only doubled when Sasuke came back. His scent had changed to something harsh and sweet. Naruto spent days pouring over the scent trying to figure it out.

XOX

Sasuke sat beneath a tall maple tree after training that sunny Saturday with his eyes closed. He frowned when he felt eyes on him. Opening his eyes, his frown never dropped as he locked eyes with Naruto. "What the hell are you staring at loser?"

Naruto frowned but never took his eyes off Sasuke. "Nothing, I'm just thinking."

Sasuke's frown deepened as his eyes closed again. "Whatever, just don't hurt yourself."

The wind picked up a little and caressed his skin. He inhaled deeply and allowed the cool breeze to calm him.

"Bittersweet chocolate!"

Sasuke cracked an eye open and glared at Naruto for invading his peace. "What are you on about?"

Naruto grinned. "I've finally figured out what you smell like; bittersweet chocolate."

"What do you mean what I smell like?" Sasuke asked, curiosity evident.

"Well, because of the kyuubi, I have heightened senses right?" He explained. "Well, everyone has their own unique scent, like how Iruka is comforting like apple pie and how Shikamaru smells like rain and peppermint which confused me because it's so contradictory." Naruto frowned.

Sasuke smirked. "Big word for a loser."

"Shut up asshole!" Naruto yelled. He bit his lip as he continued. "See, I couldn't seem to figure yours out until now. You smell like bittersweet chocolate; tempting and so warm but makes you weary at the same time. "

Sasuke nodded in understanding before closing his eyes again.

"I wonder though..." Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke sighed and opened his eyes again. "Wonder what?"

Naruto leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips. Pulling away, he grinned at the blushing teen. "If you tasted as good as you smell and you do." Getting up, he waved at Sasuke as he walked away. "See ya Sasuke."

Sasuke placed his hand to his lips, a small smile on his face. He just wand to wonder what other heightened senses Naruto planned on using on him.

_Owari x_

**I hope you all enjoyed this, there are three more to go!**

**Squish x**


	3. Sight

**Hello my pretties, you have all been so nice to me and while I was writing a skit for me and my two friends to perform at an upcoming con, I got this idea.**

**Sense: Sight**

_Smoldering, Always._

A single glance from those oceanic pools was always enough to bring anyone to their knees. It always followed a small request. Sasuke had come to know them all.

"Buy me ramen Neji?" Pleading eyes. Neji always caved.

"I need your expertise on this mission Shika." Determined gaze. Shikamaru always sighed but nodded.

"But Sakura, you know that I trust only you with my hair." Innocent eyes. Sakura's hair kit always came out.

"Come on Choji, it;s time for my cooking lesson." Excited glance. The house was always filled with delicious scents.

"Oh Kiba, it's time for me to kick your ass!" Cocky stare. Kiba always yelled, but came back from raining grinning with bruises.

Naruto's gazes and looks graced all his friends, yet he saved a special one for Sasuke.

"I need you Sasuke. I need you to take me now." Seducing orbs. They always pierced Sasuke's soul and made him come.

He fell to his knees under Naruto's gaze, it was smoldering, always.

_Owari x_

**I hope you all liked this one too, you have been so nice about them so far!**

Squish x


	4. Touch

**Once again my lovelies, this came to me while I was doing something with my buddies Misa and James. If any of you have seen 40 Days and 40 Nights, you'll know what I'm on about!**

_Bounce_

Come rain or shine, I was here every Friday at eight. I always had the right change, the exact amount of detergent. My brother just laughed and called me weird, my cousin said I was obsessive. What normal twenty two year old man does their laundry every Friday night? I would like to point out that it is _not_an obsession; I merely started my habit to avoid the slew of dae offers from girls at my college. After I met him though...

XOX Flashback XOX

I stood at the washing machine, waiting for my load to start. I was eighteen, fresh out of school and attending Konoha Art Institute. My family hated the idea of me becoming an artist, but it was my father, surprisingly, that supported me. Come to think of it, it was my Father who supported my relationship with my first boyfriend too...

Back to the point; I had just put my load in the washer when he walked in. He was dressed in a bright pink Cami, baby blue sweatpants and bright orange flip-flops. He had a pair of gigantic orange headphones over his head, spewing some variety of generic pop music as he danced. He placed his basket down beside me and took out the detergent. He grinned at me and began to load his washer.

"I had to borrow my roommates clothes." He said suddenly. "Laundry day."

I realised that I must have been staring. I nodded, pointing to my my own navel exposing shirt and too tight pants. "Me too, I'm beginning to think that maybe my roommate is a cross dresser."

He laughed and nodded, only then did I notice his vibrant blue eyes. "I know mine is! Haku's wardrobe is filled with dresses!" He stuck his hand out. "Naruto Uzumaki."

I replied with kind. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto looked at me, a mall amount of shock on his face. "Really? Wow."

"What do you mean wow?" I asked, frowning.

He leaned against the washer and pulled a lolly pop from his (velour?) pants pocket. "Well, like, everyone in my college talks about you like you're some kind of god. No offence, but I was expecting someone like that pop star, Neji Hyuuga."

Well, I wasn't expecting _that_. "What school do you go to?"

"I'm a second year at KAI." Naruto said excitedly. "I'm taking graphic art and creative writing. I'm going to be a manga-ka."

I nodded and put my clothed into the dryer, adding a Bounce sheet...or five. "I'm also at KAI, first year fine art."

"Really?" Naruto asked. He took a piece of paper from his left pocket and a pen from his right. "Here's my number, we should do lunch sometime soon!"

Once our drying was done, we folded it and headed out the door together. When we got to the bus stop, I felt a little dissapointed that we were going different ways. We arranged a time to have lunch before boarding our respective buses. When I got home, there was a spring in my step and a smile on my face. "Hey Sai."

My cousin and roommate smiled back. "Hey Sasuke, I hope you don't mind but my friend is coming over."

I cringed. I had never met Sai's 'friend' but I knew from the music that poured out of his room what they were up to. I sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. "Do you want me to make myself scarce?"

"No, that's okay, he's just coming over to hang out." Said giggled. "He wants to tell me about this hotty he met today!"

The worst thing about being so recluse and living with your cousin was that your cousin always got more than you did! I had once asked Sai what the point of having a 'friend' was when he could just be in a relationship with someone. He looked at me and then my (now ex) boyfriend Suigetsu and told me that having a lover was all well and good, but having a fuck friend (his words, not mine) was better. He had said that with one, you get all the perks of being in a relationship with out the strings attatched.

Sai sat down next to me for a moment. He sighed. "Personally, I think he's looking for a way out of his agreement with Chouji. He's been over here so much more recently and now he's all excited about this random hotty."

"I didn't know he had a boyfriend." I said, flicking channels to Kyo Kara Maoh.

"Well, here's the thing with Chouji." Sai started, reminding me of those girls in my classes that gossiped all the damn time! "A few months ago, he came to us unsure of his sexuality, and being the nice guy he is, Blondie offered to date him for a while so he could be sure. Well, Chouji has been looking at this guy in out graphic art class alot recently, uh, Kiba?" Sai grinned at me and got up. "Well, I'm going to take a shower, so just let him in when he gets here."

I was on my way to the kitchen when I heard the door do. I unlatched it and continued walking into the kitchen. I took some bread out of the fridge and started making my sandwich. I could hear Sai's friend babbling away.

"Oh my god Sai, so Chouji finally got enough guts to ask Kiba out and he said yes, so I'm oficciallysingle again!" He yelled out from the living room. "Perfect timing too, because I met this total fox today!"

I walked back into the living room, my sandwich in my mouth and a glass of milk in my hand. I sat down in the chair and watched the blond flit about the living room without noticing me. "Really, I'm sure my cousin will be happy to hear that."

The blond froze and turned. I gasped. "Naruto? You're Sai's friend?"

Naruto nodded. "And you're the hotty from the laundromat. What are you doing here?"

Wow, dumb blond much? "I'm Sai's cousin and roommate."

He sat down beside me. "Small world huh?"

Sai, King of Bad Timing, chose this moment to walk in. "Oh, I see you've met."

Naruto grinned and motioned to me. "Yeah, he's the one I was telling you about."

Sai raised and eyebrow. "Really now? When were you planning on telling me you'd met someone Sasuke?" He turned to Naruto. "Sasuke's been recluse since Suigetsu left him."

My eyes widened and I blushed. "Sai!"

Naruto merely laughed. "It's all good Sasuke! I mean, I haven't been in a meaningfull relationship since Sai and I broke up at the start of our first year at KAI."

"You were dating?!" I stuttered. So unlike me!

Sai shrugged. "We wanted to see what else was out there."

XOX End XOX

So that's how it happened. I still come to this laundromat every Friday, but with different reason now.

"So sorry I'm late Sasuke!" There was my precious blond, late as always. "Kakashi wanted to go over a few panels for my new manga." He yelled, helping me out with our laundry basket.

I shrugged. "What can you do?"

Naruto grinned and kissed me. "So understanding! What did I do to deserve a husband like you?"

I kissed his cheek and went back to laundry. As soon as I finished college a year ago, Naruto and I married. Mother was so very dissapointed, Itachi laughed and father just was overjoyed. He adored Naruto and loved his manga! "You just got lucky is all."

Naruto pouted. "Is that the only reason?"

I laughed and threw a wet tee shirt at him. "No, you're the only one I know that can make my clothes so huggably soft!"

_Owari x_

**I hope you all liked this, as it stands I am not in a very happy place. My brother stole all of my manga and half my anime! Grr, the little fucker needs to die! Oh, FYI, I am now Itachi's biggest fangirl XD**

**Squish x**


	5. Hear

**The last in my series of senses. I hope you have all enjoyed this series and I look forward to hearing from you all about this one. I thought what better way to emphasize the sense of hearing than with a songfic...**

**Song used is the english version of Evergreen by Hyde.**

_Evergreen_

"Sasuke-kun!"

It had been the first thing I heard as I stepped off the plane since I was six. For thirteen years I had heard that same 'Sasuke-kun' when I arrived at Vancouver International. Vancouver has been a vacation spot for my family since my brother was a baby and our family tradition has never changed. The supper of '95 was a particularly hot one and it had been then that I met Naruto.

The sun was high in the sky and my brother Itachi and I were walking down the street that housed our holiday home to the small ice cream parlour owned by a polite gay Japanese couple. Kakashi and Minato had been friends of my family since my Uncle Obito was a kid. I hadn't seen them in a year or two, Itachi was eleven I was six. Minato used to teach seventh grade English and loved doing it too, Kakashi, Uncle Obito and a girl named Rin used to be his favourite students. Obviously Minato had left an impression on Kakashi because as soon as he got out of school, he went to college to teach seventh grade English. He moved to California where he met up with, you guessed it, Minato.

_I lie awake beside the window sill  
Like a flower in a vase  
A moment caught in glass_

We walked into the small ice cream parlour and over to the counter where a small blue eyed blond sat, strawberry ice cream all over his face. He looked over and grinned at me. "Hey there by where you to so I can come where you at?" (1)

I heard Itachi cough and I giggled (I was six, I giggled at that age!). "What?"

"Ah, I see you've both met Naruto." Kakashi said as he entered the room. "Naruto, this is Itachi and Sasuke."

_The rays of sunlight come and beckon me  
To a sleepy dreamy haze  
A sense of summer days_

Naruto eyed me curiously which I replied with in kind. "The big one looks like Uncle Fu-Fu." He said, a large grin on his face.

"Who's Uncle Fu-Fu?" Itachi asked, eyeing him. "And why do I look like him?"

Minato came in, grinning the same dopey grin as his son. "Lovely to see you again boys, have you mt Naruto yet?"

We nodded. Kakashi patted Naruto's head and smiled at Itachi. "Naruto can't quite say your fathers name yet so he just calls him Uncle Fu-Fu."

_If only I could stop the flow of time  
Turn the clock to yesterday  
Erasing all the pain_

Kakashi went on to compliment our English skills, praising our mother for teaching us so well when she came to pick us up.

When we came back the next year, I was greeted by Naruto at the airport. A tradition started that day, and neither of us knew it. We spent every day of our vacation hanging out, watching movies, going to parks, the ice cream parlour. Naruto and I became wonderful friends. Along with Itachi, we raised hell in Vancouver's Japanese district; Konoha. (2)

XOX

It was during my thirteenth year that I realised that throughout my seven year friendship with Naruto I had failed to ask him a very important question.

"Hey Naruto." I said, putting my red bean ice cream down. I was never, and still am not, a lover of sweet things.

He looked up from the (then) latest Tony Hawk game. "What Sasuke? And it had better be important!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes you idiot it's important." I laughed as he huffed. "Who is your mother?"

I almost stopped breathing that day as his blue eyes dulled. Naruto gave me a weak smile.

_I've only memories of happiness  
Such pleasure we have shared  
I'd do it all again_"Papa-Mina always told me that they chose me from the garden of babies." His eyes began to water and I was beginning to regret asking him. "But when I was ten they explained to me that my grandma Tsunade was friends with this nurse at her hospital; Kushina Uzumaki."

I nodded, urging my best friend to continue.

"Well, Kushina and her husband were trying for a baby, but kept getting disappointed. Turns out her husband was infertile. Well, they decided to use a sperm donor." He blushed a little and paused his game. Naruto turned to face me, his fingers playing with the strings of his bright orange hoody. "Grandma Tsunade asked Papa-Mina and he agreed. Well when Kushina was six months pregnant, her husband Nawaki - he was my great uncle did you know that?" Naruto grinned once again before taking a deep breath. "Anyway, Nawaki got into an accident at work and died. Grandma Tsunade tells me that I remind her of her brother all the time."

"Go on Naruto, I want to know." I said softly. "I'll ask dad to bring you to Japan for spring break."

"Really Sasuke? Alright!" He yelled. "Alright, so Kushina was really upset over it obviously and sought comfort in Papa-Mina and Papa-Kashi. Papa-Kashi told me that she made them promise that if anything happened to her, then they would take me. Well, she had to have a c-section and she...she..."

_The scenery is evergreen  
As buds turn into leaves, the colours live and breathe_  
_The scenery is evergreen  
Your tears are falling silently_

"She didn't wake up did she" I whispered. He shook his head and I embraced him. "I'm so sorry Naru-chan."

XOX

I was fifteen when I came to realise just how important Naruto was to me. Sure I had friends in Oto City, like Neji and Shika, but neither of them compared to Naruto. Itachi was twenty now and had decided o bring his friend Kisame along with us on our vacation. Mother asked me if I wanted to take Neji with me and I violently denied it.

"Sasu-chan, what's wrong snow bunny?" Mother has always called me snow bunny and I still don't know why. I remained stubbornly silent and she smiled knowingly. "I see. You were always a little possessive with your things snow bunny, you don't want to share Naru-chan do you?"

I blushed. Mother always knows everything! "I don't want Neji to meet him because I know how much Neji liks blonds and..."

"You like Naru-chan too much to share him right?" Mother giggled like a schoolgirl. "I wont ask again, but I will tell you to go and get your boy before someone else comes along and steals that adorable little fox out from under your nose."

I heard myself growl animalistically and frowned. Naruto held alot more than just my attention.

_So full of joy, you are a child of spring  
With a beauty that is pure  
An innocence endures_Sixteen was when I decided to make my feelings clear to Naruto. We were sitting on his bed, catching up about the last four months. My private high school Oto Prep had adopted the Western schooling system and I was here for two months now instead of two weeks, and had seen Naruto for spring break when he came to see me.

"So how's Kiba?" I asked. Kiba was a friend I had aquired when I was ten and visiting.

"He's fine. How's Neji?" He replied, grimacing. My suspicions about Neji liking blonds was correct. As soon as he had laid eyes on the blond he was all over him.

I laughed. "Good. Missing you though."

Naruto frowned and gave me the finger. "Listen, I tried to tell him I wasn't interested and he didn't listen! I even went as far as telling him I wasn't interested in guys! He is too persistent!"

I knew it! I knew Naruto liked guys, he had just never told me. "Listen Naruto , I need to talk to you."

_You flow right through me like a medicine  
Bringing quiet to my soul  
Without you I'm not whole_

"So talk, you know I'm listening." His face was carefree but his eyes told another story.

I opened my mouth and closed it a couple of times. The look on Naruto's face told me he'd be patient. The main thing I remember about that encounter is the mental list I made. What would I gain and what could I loose. I would get my best friend as a lover, I would get the privilege of seeing his smiles every day. I could also loose him forever. Naruto, I decided, was worth the risk. He held my heart, my soul. He made me smile like no ther. I did the same for him. When we was eleven, I had given him this Bright orange jacket with a white fuzzy trim along the collar that I got in Osaka on a school trip. He refused to take it off for months. Come to think of it, that was around the same time he was convinced he was a ninja...

_This scenery is evergreen  
I need you far too much, I long to feel your touch  
This scenery is evergreen  
You've always been so dear to me_"I'm sorry Naruto." I said. I closed my eyes, leaned in and kissed him. His lipps were a little chapped; he bites on them when he's nervous all the time. I felt no response and pulled back. I laugh about it now, but back then I was so scared I'd lost my friend. I watched as his eyebrows furrowed.

"You know, a little warning would have been nice." Naruto said, grinning. "I know you're sitting there wondering what the fuck I'm on about right? Why I'm not beating the shit out of you?"

I nodded, damn even back then I was so easy to tear up.

_This scenery is evergreen  
It sorrows at the sight of seeing you so sad  
This scenery is evergreen  
I wish that I could dry your tears_

Naruto chuckled and came a little closer. I know I was blushing when he ran a hand up my chest. "Well _Sasuke-kun, _If you'd have given me some warning, I would have done this."

I am telling you this at the risk of sounding so incredibly gay (the fact that I am is beside the point), but he gave me the most magical kiss I have ever had.

His hand grabbed mine and our lips touched. I could feel his tongue prodding my mouth open. I let him explore before I took control. We ended up sprawled out on his bed, panting and flushed. I remember grinning at him, touching his blond hair. "When did you get your tongue pierced?"

"Last year, same time as you." He replied.

Ah, that was definitely a good summer. I had been given some, lets call it 'herbal medication' to deal with the pain of my broken wrist by Itachi, so of course, Naruto, Kiba and I ha gotten thoroughly baked and ended up all getting our tongues pierced. Oh we would have been in so much trouble had Itachi not reminded father who he had gotten my 'medication' from. Father had cringed and promised not to say anything to Naruto or Kiba's parents provided I didn't tell my mother.

"Sasuke-kun! I missed you so much!" Naruto is yelling at me now.

I hope you enjoyed hearing my story but now I must go. I have an adorable blond to inform that I'm staying here for good. "Hey Naru-chan, wanna hear a story?"

_The bells have rung, the time has come  
I cannot find the words to say my last goodbye  
This scenery is evergreen  
You've always been so dear to me_

_Owari x_

**Well, I really hope you all enjoyed this for it was the last. Thank you for reading.**

**(1) Hey there by where you be so I an come where you at is a Newfoundland saying meaning 'where are you so I can meet you there'. I really confused my penpal Jun witht at one XD**

**(2) I don't know if Vancouver has a Japanese district, but for the purpose of this story it does mkay?**

**Squish x**


End file.
